Talk:Love
I have no words for this pasta... other than "It made me cry." it's a touching story that is just beautiful. seriously... I want to shake OP's hand and buy them a fucking cigar... this is brilliant and absolutely amazing. my opinion: not scary... but by far the best piece of fiction on this wiki. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 16:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Wow Wow. I mean just...wow. This touched a real soft spot for me. I literally started to cry a little bit reading this. It reminds me a lot of my cousin Joshua who was killed in a car accident when I was a kid. My whole life since then it seems like when things are at there worst, things instantly start getting better. My friends call it luck, but when something truely life threatening happens to me, I've walked away with minimal damage and I'm certain it's my cousin watching over me. He would have turned 28 yesterday and the pain of losing him is as strong today as it was 13 years ago. Josh, if you're reading this, I love you...and thank you. BenNasty sorry to say this again... Absolutely amazing... gets to me every time i read this... things like this remind me of why i love /x/ MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 09:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews AWSOME A very beautiful story with brillent meaning . whoever wrote this is one magnificent bastard cheers Help! May I please have a tl;dr? no There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 20:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Great story Linkforpresident 09:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC)I just got to say. Great story. I teared up at the end.This story is the hole reason i created my acount.You deserve a freaking medal in writing. THE GAME beautiful. it made me cry. it's nice to know someone's watching over. spikeyxashe 01:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Man... Fucking powerful. I'd heap a pipe with whoever made this any day... The World Isn't All Gloom and Doom Seriously, this gave me hope in many things. A wonderful story that is just amazing even if it's not creepy. {C}Bearycool 05:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This was beautiful. Not a creepypasta as others stated but still amazing. Perfectly written and just beautiful. Walking {C}He mastered walking at 3... Must have been a little slow Ffatty 05:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20070410180612AAYZgVF So, yeah. People seem to be saying children learn walking at about 1. But the author doesn't say "learned," he says "mastered." Google definitions say: learn |} mas·ter |} In "learn", it's just, "acquire knowledge/skill." In "master," it says, "acquire COMPLETE knowledge/skill." This means that "master" is a lot more than "learn," in turn meaning that, after learning something, it takes additional practice to master it. This means that, if it takes one year to learn walking, it takes more than one year to master it. Thank You! Hi all! I'm really flattered that this pasta has recieved such a positive reception. I noticed it made pasta of the month after someone from /x/ posted it here, I have been checking on it from time to time to see how many facebook likes and items of talk it has recieved, I told myself I'd make an account and thank you all for your kind words once the like counter reached 180. I took a peek today and was delighted to see that it had passed 180 likes! {C}Thank you very much for reading and I hope to write more soon! No no.. thank you sir... I honestly would like to buy you a drink some day. I saw this on /x/ randomly and just had to post it up here. this makes my eyes tear up a little EVERY time i read it. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 10:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews What a sweet story. Drink your drink, soldier. Javer80 18:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bawling, brb Wow. Just... wow. Such a powerful, touching story... That soldier stayed true to the very, very ''end. C-crap, I'm starting to cry again... Anyways, I absolutely adore this. I'm linking back - I think everyone should read this. It just goes to show that not everything is as it seems... This story hit a serious soft spot for me - I have someone just like that... He hasn't written me such a lovely letter, but I hope that's because he's not leaving anytime soon. And this just bumped up my appreciation for him. Thanks for that. ... Love. Yeah, that's... pretty accurate.Suna Kochou 05:09, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Great Story {C}I admit, it made me cry like I haven't in a long time. Something Different I usually only find stories that keep me from sleeping at night, maybe an occasional story written to get a quick chuckle. To be honest, when I started reading this, I was slightly annoyed to find that it wasn't even intended to be horrifying, suspenseful, gripping, or even laughable for that matter. I thought I could have a better time going on my lawn and watching grass grow, but I continued anyway. At first, I thought he was a simple house guest, a family friend. Sitting quietly, not hurting anyone, or allowing them to be disturbed. I thought the mother felt that her baby liked a houseguest more than her own mother, and that she was simply annoyed to find him amusing the child. I then learned of Marcus' death, and rather than being amused (not a necropheliac, but facinated by the concept of death), I became slightly mournful of him. I assumed that Ashley was just keeping his promise in honor of his fallen friend. As some of his troubles were revealed, I respected the soldier's perserverence and discipline. When Ashley had protected the child from danger in the market, I got a quick laugh. I was becoming slightly disappointed in him when he didn't interfere with her and her boyfriend at first though, but it was also one of the first clues to assume Ashley's physical (spiritual) state. I will continue this review later today (11/6), it's almost 4am. Well... 11/10 is all I can say. A toast to the author of this beautiful pasta!! Seriously, this was touching and beautiful :') Weirdowithcoffee 01:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Why isn't this exellent Creepypasta in the '''Suggested Reading'?? It's so awesome, and it's actually well written! And indeed I was crying the first time I've read it. Maybe the creepy part of this pasta is that...It's not creepy at all! Or...maybe something else that I can't explain. KripiG 18:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) . . . under your bed. ~ME This is just the most perfect pasta...the best pasta in thhe creepypasta wiki is not creepy at all...ironic... This one pasta meant so much for me that...I...I am a suicidal person really..I am wordless, I'm trying to express what I felt towards this wonderful pasta but..I just can't...friend, you deserve a handshake. Truly yours. Diffomega 22:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful. I was skeptical, at first, beginning to read this story. In the end, it captivated me until the end, and brought me to tears. This was absolutely beatiful, and, if true, God bless you, Ashley, and Marcus. Gah, can't stop crying... I can't even say "there's just something in my eye" without feeling like a complete monster on this one. Such a wonderful story... It really, honestly took me a while to figure out he was a ghost, so that definitely means it's well written... Adding to list of favorite pastas... Zoezoewriter 00:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm a fucking robot and this made me cry. Hard. This is easily the best pasta on the site. This and The Masked Man were the reasons why I joined the site. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:26, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Loved the read This was a great read. Thank you. I hope my friends would do the same. Akaecius 10:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Only Chuck Norris can read this without crying MoMo6 00:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely Brilliant Best story by far and my favorite "creepy pasta" it really is a beautiful story with a wonderful meaning and should be shared. Excellent job. Shatto 04:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Aw This pasta was absolutely beautiful and amazing in every way. Oh. My. God. Just wonderful. I teared up a little bit at the end. ItsUnoriginal 22:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Me too. And i agree. MrSlends 03:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow This is probaly the best Pasta on the site, I just don't know what to say. It's that good. Shoboni 20:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Totally beautiful Damn, this is one hell of a tasty pasta. Made me do the most unhuman sounds of crying in the whole existance of the mankind. Thank you for the amazing reading, it will be always one of the most epic pastas I've ever read. 100/5 and a strawberry cupcake. ArrestRose 21:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Holy Damn I'm the equivelant of a rock in the dryest part of the Sahara. I found this story, read it, and even I had manly tears overfloweing my eyes. I'll add to the number of people buying the author of this Pasta a drink. Sure as Hell earned it. SiftyNeslanovic (talk) 05:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful Like MOTHER 3 It was like a bittersweet fiction, perfectly beautiful and heart-rending yet it still has that creepypasta twist of death that makes it so flawless. Wondeful story This.. was heartbreaking. It may not be a regular, creepy pasta, and unlike those, it left me with a wholly different feeling from the usual dread. This is one pasta I won't ever forget reading. Because it's brilliantly done. It's so full of emotion and it left me in tears. My gosh, I want to give a really big and warm hug to whoever wrote it and maybe sneak a few bucks in their pocket, because they deserve it for such a wonderful story. Beautiful and excellent pasta. One of the best not-meant-to-be-scary pastas on the site. Verge of tears, man.Sfrasermait (talk) 22:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Score 9.1/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 10:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) This has to be one of the most beautiful stories I've ever read. Not just on this wiki, but of all time. I remember crying when I first read it well over a year ago, and I'm wiping tears from my eyes again right now. A verbal response just doesn't do it justice. I'm just sitting here with my heart aching slightly, in a good way. Wonderful work. <3 [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 15:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC)